Diva, no I'm a star!
by Miss-Evie
Summary: AU Rachel Berry international superstar sent to exile for bad behaviour in her old home town meeting back up with her best friend Santana Lopez will they create chaos or learn the error of their ways? A ghost from her not so innocent past is still haunts
1. Guess who's back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? Heck I don't even own the laptop, It's my Mum's!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N Hello, well I haven't wrote for months, I have tried to write the next chapter of All change but it just won't come to me and have started and abandoned many different ideas that may or may not be published in the future. I have had an extremtley busy last few months and will not go into excuses. Tonight i just sat down and started writing and this is what happened, I dunno where it's going, when the next chapter will be, if their will be one and if it will get finished, but for now read and enjoy.**

**xx**

* * *

_I want to be rich and I want lots of money_  
_ I don't care about clever I don't care about funny_  
_ I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds_  
_ I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

_ And i'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless_  
_ Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous_  
_ I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_  
_ I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner_

_ I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_  
_ I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_  
_ When do you think it will all become clear?_  
_ 'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear_

_ Life's about film stars and less about mothers _  
_ It's all about fast cars and cussing each other_  
_ But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic_  
_ and that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic_

_ And I am a weapon of massive consumption_  
_ And its not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function_  
_ I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_  
_ I'm on the right track yeah we're on to a winner_

_ I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_  
_ I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_  
_ When do you think it will all become clear?_  
_ 'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear_

_ Forget about guns and forget ammunition_  
_ Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission_  
_ Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner_  
_ Now everything's cool as long as I'm gettin thinner_

_ I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_  
_ I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_  
_ When do you think it will all become clear?_  
_ 'Cause I'm being taken over by fear_

**The fear by Lily Allen**

**

* * *

**

Rachel Berry was no push over, she never had been and never will be. Hell she didn't become an international superstar by being a push over, not in anyone's books she fought her Daddy on the age he would give her a record deal for a long time. A very long time it was as well.

But her Dad's had really got her this time. They had a backed up into a corner, a corner she really did NOT want to be in under any circumstances.

You see her Dad's had a power over her this time, the power of purse strings and the power of I could axe you when ever I want.

Usually she was her Dad's princess but this time they weren't giving up, apparently stubbornness was not a learnt trait it was in her DNA.

They said if she didn't return to school she would be cut off, that was her money and she certainly did not see how that was fair what so ever. She _earned_ them that money, so she deserved to have it right?

But no the law and the contract she signed said that her Dad's controlled her money until she turned eighteen, which was total bullshit.

The whole axing thing though she really didn't get, what good would it do to the label kicking out their biggest star? Obviously no one thought in straight lines now a days.

Apparently she had become a bit of a 'diva' (which was totally untrue, she had always been this way. Maybe they only just noticed 'cause they were in one of their over bearing phases, hopefully it would blow over soon and they felt she had to return to the high school, the same high school she went to for her freshman year to become more 'grounded', she personally didn't believe a word of this. It was so unfair, how would a superstar like her survive in high school? It was impossible and not going to happen!

Her Dad's you see were either at one of the two polar opposites, they didn't care one day and the next they were being totally over bearing.

And she was not her fault her assistant got her a chocolate mocha in stead of a Berry one, everyone knows she only eats and drinks things that are based on Berry's and she well she was forced to fire her, she couldn't have someone like that working for her, could she now. She was incomptent, and so what if she filed a law suit for in just firing, she had it coming.

She was perfectly grounded think you very much, she walked her own dog, carried her own bags turned up at every show, concert, interview, signing and god knows what else.

But when she asked for something to be done she just happened to like it been done properly, and she was having a particularly bad day, someone had apparently forgotten she had turned vegan.

So back to the point, Rachel's Dad's now thought she had to get herself more back down to Earth

(so not true) and decided the best way to do so was by sending her to McKinley High, Lima, Ohio and postponing her world tour.

Yeah you heard right,

Postponing.

Her.

World.

Tour.

What the fuck was that about? And Lima, Ohio really? How much of her fan base would she loose due to the fact she was stuck back in that dead end loser town. Not impressed.

When she got out of there she had only just turned fifteen, but she swore she would never go back there.

She didn't have an attitude problem like her Dad's said. But as her Daddy owned the record company she was signed to and her Dad was her manger she really didn't have much choice but to go along with it.

And maybe if they hadn't threatened to cancel her newest single with B.O.B she might of kicked up a bit more fuss, but with that and the threat of the purse strings being closed. So there really wasn't much point in arguing, she'd already tried that, and crying, and the silent treatment and just about everything else.

She rather likes that song, and they told her it wouldn't be that bad and she just needed to live like a normal teenager again, but again what the fuck she had never lived like a normal teenager, she had always been a spoilt brat and didn't know any other way. Really she reasoned, it's my Dad's fault so they should be sent to exile in Lima while she lived it up in L.A and New York.

She tried that one, all it got her was an earlier flight and two days to pack, without the maids help. Really not impressed.

So here she was, stepping of a private plane in god knows where bumblefuck Ohio, her this seasons suede Jimi Choos getting rained on. They cost her $1500. Really, really not impressed.

Trying to get over her depression, because come on who wants premature frown lines? She puled out her top of range iphone she wrote a text to the one person that was the saving grace of Lima.

Santana Lopez had always been her best friend, in freshman year they were inseparable until Rachel got her record deal.

In fact she asked Santana to come along with her and they could be a double act, and Rachel fricking Berry never shares the spot light but San's parents were like super uptight and said she had to graduate first (Yeah that's what her Daddy said at first, but she wore him down). So they were separated but that did nothing to harm their friendship, in fact it made it stronger.

Pressing the send button Rachel smirked pulling on her unnecessary sun glasses , Lima, Ohio would never now what had hit it.

* * *

Santana Lopez, HBIC, head cheerio and complete badass, sat in yet another pointless glee rehearsal, I mean come on it's not like they were ever going to beat vocal adrenaline no matter how many years Coach Sylvester kept on buying them.

She may claim she had nothing to do with it, but money finds you out things and money was one thing she most definitely had.

But like she said they were never going to beat vocal adrenaline, they just weren't... weren't enough.

There was Finn and Quinn the lead vocalists, yeah they were good, but not as good as her but Mr Shue had his favourites. And ever since The ex-quarterback had got the ex-head cheerio and chastity queen pregnant and their daughter Rani had been born and they had kept her they had definitely been in that slot. They were even allowed to bring Rani to rehearsals. But like her Nanny used to say there's no use crying over spilt milk and stolen solos.

Brittany was her best friend, or at least everyone thought was her best friend. A bit dumb, but sweet and lovely. White to Santana's (and Santana's true best friends) black. Yeah she asked the stupidest questions her biggest achievement was making out everyone in the school, but to be honest that was all part of the Brittany charm. Oh and she was one of the best dancers she had ever seen.

Puck, Matt and Mike were all pretty cool guys, who she had dated at one point in her life, one of which she truly liked. Not that e would admit it though. But yeah they were all decent, could sing well and could all surprisingly dance. Puck was quarterback on the football team, Matt the Basketball captain and Mike the captain of baseball, this was apparently to be fair as they were pretty much as good as each other.

Kurt and Sam were both out of the closet gays who were dating. Kurt was glee's fashionista along with his best friend Mercedes, he was way to in to show tunes and Broadway. In fact Kurt almost scared Santana and that really didn't happen very often, If he met her best friend she would have to run very far, very fast. Sam was pretty much the polar opposite to Kurt, laid back and relaxed, good sense of humour and was on the sports teams with the other guys. You wouldn't actually know he was gay if it wasn't for Kurt being constantly attached to his hip, but their relationship seemed to work and it wasn't her place to judge, that was what her parents were for.

Mercedes was a loud mouth soul singing diva who really needed to learn how to hold her high notes properly as her constant screeching gave Santana a headache.

Tina and Artie were them two people who always been a couple and always would be. There wasn't much else to them really.

To be honest she just missed her best friend, they would of found some way to make this place fun. With her and Ray they could easily walk all over VA, the rest of glee would quite sure what happened they ever met her best friend.

God Santana wished her parents had let her leave with her in freshman year, but unlike Rach she had to graduate first, but if only then she would be out of this hell hole and never have to listen to this shit again...

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out seeing it was from Rachel she immediately opened it, seeing what it said her eyes lit up...

_sorry San, I got news... guess what international superstar lan__ded oh so reluctantly in Ohio today 'cause her idiot Dad's think she is a diva? Guess who's back for our senior year? Yep_ _you got it! Where are you I'm on my way, see you soon slut xx_

Barley suppressing her scream, Santana started bouncing up and down in her seat so much Puck lent over and asked her if she needed any help with anything. Quickly flipping him off, She tapped out a speedy reply...

_Your kidding bitch! I'm in the choir room at McKinley... Why you back? Come on hurry up! Love you bitch xoxo_

tapping her fingers impaitently against her blackberry's screen Santana waited for Rachel's reply...

_I'm on the_ way! _Thank god your in public! Glee none the less, yay we got some losers to scare! I'll tell you why I'm here later, it's a bit of a long story! Love you to slut xx_

_

* * *

_

**A/N2 So what did of it? I'm setting up a poll about the direction of the story so please vote, I want an idea of what you want.  
**

**love, hugs and kisses xx  
**


	2. Uh oh, Uh oh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? Heck I don't even own the laptop, It's my Mum's!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible, so if there is anyone out there willing to subject themselves to it PM me.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N Well here is another chapter, it is not as long as I had hoped it would be, but this just seemed the right place to end it. I'm not sure when you are going to get your next update as it is 2 hours of dance Monday, Skiing lessons Tuesday, Ballet Wednesday, Gym Thursday, going away on Friday plus homework. I also want to try and get another chapter of All change out and have another idea in the works... So you get the picture. Also bonus points to anyone who can tell me how to find out how many hits I've had. Enough rambling for now (there will be more at the end) so enjoy...**

**xx**

* * *

_She's a strawberry milkshake._  
_ She's as sweet as a peach, but she's ice cold._  
_ She never told me, she was leaving._  
_ She left on a friday._  
_ I went out for the day, and she left for the year._  
_ She never told me she was leaving._  
_ So get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ Get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ She's so extraordinary, she left last january._  
_ And that's the reason I miss you so._  
_ She's a messy creation._  
_ She hit the road, but the road hit back._  
_ Nobody told me, you're an island._  
_ I will wait for a lifetime._  
_ I've been counting the days, since you left one way._  
_ Nobody reaches her island._  
_ So get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ Get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ She's so extraordinary, she left last january._  
_ And thats the reason I miss you so._  
_ So give me a chance, I want you to know._  
_ I won't love you and leave you, and then let you go._  
_ I need to sort myself, can somebody show me the way._  
_ And nobody knows the way._  
_ Nobody know the way_  
_ Nobody know the way_  
_ Nobody knows the way_  
_ Nobody knows_  
_ You gotta give me a chance, and say you'll come home._  
_ I won't love you and leave you, and then let you go._  
_ You're always hard on yourself, nobody knows the way._  
_ And nobody knows the way_  
_ And nobody knows the way_  
_ And nobody knows the way_  
_ And nobody knows the way_  
_ Nobody knows the right way_  
_ So get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ Get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ Get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ Get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ Get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ Get yourself on that airplane, coz its been far too long since you went away._  
_ She's so extraordinary, she left last january._  
_ And thats the reason I miss you so_

The Airplane song, Scouting for girls

_

* * *

_

The door swung open, and into the room entered...

"So guys we've got a new solo to crack this week..." Mr Shue stated as he strode confidently into the choir room, observing his twelve ill-matched students that sat in front of him.

From the Cheerio's and Jocks like Santana and Puck, To the schools fallen golden couple and those losers that even he will admit are at the bottom of the food chain.

All of them except Quinn and Finn with varying degrees of boredom on their faces. Santana, the one he would have in his least favourable student box if teachers were allowed to do such a thing (and if her parents hadn't of donated large amounts of money to the school) was even frantically tapping away on her blackberry as if she only had five minuets to live.

"Oh, what is it Mr Shue?" Quinn Fabray asked brightly while her boyfriend and baby Daddy Finn holds their two year old daughter, wondering what she would be singing now.

"And why are you so sure it's gonna be yours Fabray?" Santana asks from the back looking up from her phone at the sound of Quinn's whiny voice basically asking what she was singing. Why was she so sure the solo would be hers? Maybe Shue had gone and his ears checked and realised how flat Quinn was.

"I was just asking Satan," Quinn says getting to her feet, striding towards Santana, who is also rising shrugging off Puck and Mike's restraining hands.

"Oh so creative, at least I'm not a teenage Mum slut who thinks she's so much better than everyone. News flash Fabray, your old news, the sooner you realise that the better and I'll tell you want, soon your gonna become even older news, tubers" Santana snaps fed up of putting up with Quinn's shit.

"Oh don't bring Rani into this, it's between me and you, we all know your just jealous," Quinn yells up in getting in her face.

"Jealous of what? The fact you got pregnant in your freshman year? God how could I not be"

"Yeah damn right your jealous of my girl!" Finn interrupts joining the girls, handing Rani over to his reluctant step brother, Kurt.

"Shut up FINN!" Both girls growl sending him running back to his seat and leaving them to continue throwing insults at each other while Mercedes films it all.

"Santana , Quinn back off this is really not the time or place girls..." Mr Shue weakly interrupted the girls argument, fighting to resume control of the class back in his hands where it never really was to start with, "Yes this solo happens to be for Quinn, but you have more than your fair share of solos to Santana..."

"Actually Shue I don't have one..." She retorts moving back to her seat, folding her legs, and firing of a text to Rachel;

_You won't believe this shit Ray... you bett_er _be here soon bitch xoxo_

"Well I'll give you one when I find one that suits your voice" He tries to cover up, but once again Santana has stopped paying attention. "But this solo just suits Quinn's voice more than yours and we're preparing for regionals at the moment so we have to take things a bit more seriously."

"Oh so I can't do things 'seriously'" Santana murmurs to Brittany who just smiles back, while Shue carries on making excuses.

"You see Quinn's voice suits this kind of song, It's quite... poppy and not really your style of music." He continues showing of his infinite knowledge of his pupils and music.

"So what am I singing Mr Shue?" Asks the ever ready Quinn, as she bounces up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Mama do, you know that song ..." He starts.

"Rachel Berry, Oh my god I like absolutely idolise her..." Quinn squeals, as Santana sits smirking at the back of the room after receiving another text of Rachel...

_Two minuets bitch, two minuets xx_

Idiot doesn't realise that Rachel Berry happens to be exactly what she's into and she sung back up on her last tour (which was over the summer, her up tight 'rents would never let her go if it was in term time, the shock of it all!).

Sitting back in her seat, Santana listens to Quinn start to butcher yet another song, as everyone smiles as if it's the best thing they've ever heard. Man there in for a shock she thinks when the hurricane that is her best friend hits in exactly sixty seconds.

* * *

Rachel flings open the front doors of McKinley high school, Lima, Ohio expecting some sort of improvement on last time she was here.

Looking back she waves her limo driver off, she's planning on catching a lift home with Santana anyway. Walking down the corridor her four inch heels (Gucci, she took of the ruined Choo's, she doesn't really care enough to throw a fit, she's got at least twenty pairs anyway) tap loudly against the ruined lino.

Following the signs towards the choir room, where San said she was, she takes the place in.

Same run down classrooms that still have blackboards instead of smart-boards, or even whiteboards.

Same broken and gratified grey steal lockers.

Same flickering light bulbs.

God why doesn't anything change, what did her Dad's really think she could learn in this shit heap that she couldn't learn from her tutor that comes twice a week (well she only ever sees her about once a month, but she's paid to come twice a week so that counts right?).

Rounding the corner her short black summer dress swings dangerously around the top of her thighs, taking a few more steps she abruptly stops.

What.

The.

Hell.

(A/N2 the lyrics in brackets are Mercedes and Tina singing back up to Quinn)

_[Uh oh, uh oh]_

_Every night I go  
Every night I go sneakin' out the door  
I lie a little more  
Baby I'm a helpless  
There's something 'bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me  
_

That was her fucking song...

_What would my mama do  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
What would my daddy say  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
If he saw me hurt this way  
Uh oh, uh oh_

_[Uh oh, uh oh]_

_Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's nearly perfect  
_

That was her freaking latest single,

_What would my mama do  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
What would my daddy say  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
If he saw me hurt this way  
Uh oh, uh oh  
_

The song she wrote her self, not two months ago?

_[Ooooooh]  
What would my mama do?  
[Ooooooh]  
Oh oh  
[Ooooooh]  
What would my daddy say?_

_All the things a girl should know  
All the things she can't control  
All the things a girl should know  
She can't control_

That was her song, and it was being completely butchered by that blonde bitch! She couldn't even hold the notes properly!

_What would my mama do  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
What would my daddy say  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
If he saw me hurt this way  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
[Uh oh, uh oh]  
Uh oh, uh oh_

Stepping into the room Rachel shows herself for the first time, immediately making her presence know.

"What. The. Hell." She says in a deadly calm voice, a voice that anyone who knew her spelt trouble.

* * *

** A/N3: So what did you think, was it any good. Please review as they keep me going and inspire me to write more and better. Also please go and vote on my poll about the direction of the story as I am not sure yet and if you haven't already try out my other story 'All change' (shameless plug).**

**Love, hugs and Kisses,**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

**Review replies:**

**Twilight Gleek: Thank you muchly xx**

**Youliveanduburn: Thank you and I hope it lives you to what you expected. xx  
**

**cupcake: Thanks it's really nice of you to say it's different as I worry about my stories being just like everyone else's and not having any originality. xx**

**Kikky; The scaring comes in the next chappie if all goes as planned! I really hope this lives up to your expectations I really hate letting people down! xx  
**


	3. OM Freaking Gee!

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? Heck I don't even own the laptop, It's my Mum's!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible, so if there is anyone out there willing to subject themselves to it PM me.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tine/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?  
**

**A/N: Hey readers! How ya all doing this fine (not) winters day? well heres the third chapter for you guys.**

**xx**

* * *

_Calm down she said consider this a warning._  
_ A souvenir for the morning, a headache that you can't fix._  
_ I said I can talk my way out of anything, but i am struggling in this emergency_  
_ This ones on your side._  
_ I said this one is on your_

_ Ambulance i'm calling you now_  
_ Accidents bring the house down_  
_ Come on come on, you don't know me_  
_ Come on come on, you owe me nothing_

_ Dry your eyes and stick them on ice._  
_ Give your chest a rest it's been cold your whole life_  
_ I'll have you know, the tables are about to turn_  
_ And you're going to get what, what you deserve._

_ Ambulance i'm calling you now_  
_ Accidents bring the house down_  
_ Come on come on, you don't know me_  
_ Come on come on, you owe me nothing_  
_ Is this is it my love, turn it up turn it up i want to hear you scream._

_ So sing, i am my own worst enemy, that's what she said to me._  
_ And i am living out your dream._  
_ So sing, i am my own worst enemy_  
_ So we can just breathe, a little more safely._

_ Ambulance i'm calling you now_  
_ Accidents bring the house down_  
_ Come on come on, you don't know me_  
_ Come on come on, you owe me nothing_  
_ Is this is it my love, turn it up turn it up i want to hear you scream._

_ I've got real big plans and such bad thoughts_

You me at six - The Consequence

* * *

When Santana spotted her best friend Standing in the doorway looking extremely pissed off, she knew exactly two things;

One, Rachel was about to erupt and have fun while doing so,

Two; McKinley hadn't seen a eruption of this magnitude since... well freshman year when Rachel had last been here.

And man this was going to be fun.

Her reaction though was instantaneous and required no thought what so ever, letting out an ear piercing scream she jumped up off the risers and engulfed the small brunette in a massive, rib cracking hug that cut off her air supply. All the while doing a mini happy dance, jumping up and down in a circle because her best friend was _finally_ here.

"Ray," she yelled, once again almost bursting everyone's eardrums "I haven't seen you since the summer!" releasing the girl she pushes her a little further back, grabbing her by her shoulders as if to observe her.

In the background you could hear Puck murmur "Oh My God, Santana fuckin' Lopez is actually having a girl moment..." In a fake awed voice.

"Shut the hell up Puckerman!" Santana growls back, without even taking her eyes off Rachel.

"Missed you too San, but it has only been to weeks since the summer! You were touring with me the whole time" Rachel grins back too everyone's confusion, gently shrugging off Santana's hands and turning to face the rest of the room, her short dress flaring up and almost revealing her panties.

"Errr, excuse me a minuet, but who the hell is that and why on Earth is she interrupting our rehearsals?" Quinn steps forward, mad because she didn't get to finish her solo properly.

"Oh I'm Rachel sweetie, just Rachel," The girl says back in a sickly sweet voice, before taking a few steps towards Quinn and adding "and what's your name!

" "Quinn, Quinn Fabray, but you still haven't told us why your here!" Quinn huffs, not realising why this girl is familiar.

Well I go to school here now Hun, or I should say I go to school here again."

"But, I don't remember you!" Quinn says, getting really irritated with this girl messing with her on her own turf. Ever since since she had got pregnant and been kicked off the cheerios glee had been hers, and everyone knew it, or apparently not.

"You should do..." Rachel says cryptically, they really should considering who she is.

"Yeah!" Santana backs her up, as the rest of the glee club look as fascinated as if they had just stepped into the climax of their favourite show. "Damn right you should."

"Satan," Quinn growls "Who the hell is she on what does she have to do with you?"

"I've already told you, I'm Rachel." She smirks enjoying winding this whore up, god she deserved it.

"And she's my best friend." Santana adds causing the whole rooms jaws to drop, who was this stranger? And Santana never called anyone her 'best friend', not even Brittany who they all thought filled that slot.

"Oh even better two hot babes who are best mates..." Puck once again whispers, not realising Rachel could here him.

"Let's see..." Rachel says turning towards him, "Foul mouth, awful Mohawk and bad attitude... You must be Noah Puckerman!"

"Oi the 'hawk is like completely awesome, and how the fuck do you know who I am?" Puck shoots back, reflexively running a hand through his short strip of hair.

"I told you I used to go here, for my freshman year. Even though you are obviously all dim witted and can't remember me like you should do, I could name you all.

" "bet you can't..."

"God how immature," Rachel interrupts, "fine here goes nothing." she says turning to survey the room. "Gorgeous Latina slut, obviously my bff Santana Lopez."

"Eh that isn't difficult bitch!" Santana says giggling (yes giggling) at Rachel's antics. Wondering when she was going to reveal who she really was. Not that she had lied, just withheld the truth as such.

"I know, give us a chance... Ditzy but adorable blonde, you must be Brittany."

"Oh thanks," the girl replies "I forgot my name for a moment then" She adds before giving Rachel a hug and joining Santana behind her, grinning widely, much to Quinn's dismay, seriously she was the star and they should be paying attention

. "Next, Asian shy looking and Gothic... Your Tina Cohen Chang, right?" Rachel fires out, smirking at the look on Quinn's face, god she hates that whore...

Tina nodded, but didn't approach the tiny bombshell, she was very intimidated by her. Realising that Tina was uncomfortable Rachel moved come on, she's not heartless just enjoys taking the mick.

"Wheelchair and geeky but cute, what the fuck! Artie Abram's last time I saw you I think it must have been when you where varsity, what on Earth happened to you?" Rachel says shocked at what she is seeing, also shocking everyone else in the room. When a jock is injured he tends to sink fast, but they had seriously forgot the powerhouse Artie used to be Rachel puzzles.

"It's a long story Ray hun, a long story which involves the evils of partying," He replies, he knew from the start who Ray was but didn't want to ruin it for the girl who used to almost be like part of his family.

"You'll be telling me that story before long Artie and you better believe it!"She says threateningly.

"God I really do, no one would want to get in the way of Rach on a rampage!" He says throwing an arm around Tina who looked slightly lost at the closeness between the two. "Oh Ray this is my girl..."

"Artie there's really no point introducing her..." She starts, seeing both of their faces falling she continues "I mean I just proved I know who she is!" Seeing both of their looks of realisation she carries on with her little game...

"Best dressed male in the room and quite obviously gay, Kurt Hummel, I think we will just be great friends..."

"Hey how did you know I was gay..." Kurt says indignantly, earning himself a Santana look.

"She knows the signs, ladyboy. Hell she practically has had a built in gaydar since birth"

"hey you mean she's..." Kurt says at the same time his boyfriend starts...

"Lopez!"

"Hey all of you..." Rachel says resenting the fact the attention had gone, "I'm sure Kurt can fight his own battles, and no I'm not a lesbian!" This earns a half sigh of relief and half of disappointed sigh out of every straight boy in the room, including Shue who, had totally given up trying to control the room.

"Okay guy's..." Quinn whines, "We need to rehearse..."

"In a minuet Fabray, I got myself a bet to win." Rachel snaps back, before continuing more speedily getting bored of her little game... "Kurt's boyfriend bleach blonde and letter man jacket, Sam Evans everyone!" At his nod that approved her guess she once again continues "Chocolate mama Quinn's lackey and diva of the group, Mercedes fucking Jones, don't bother, you obviously can't remember me which you soon will and anyway I still don't like you! Next is... Quiet Asian and epic dancer Mike Chang!"

"Missed you," He says simply never one for dramatics, but as one of the few who remembers her he knew he'd see her later.

"OH and you! Amazingly cool brilliant singer and all round good guy... Matt Rutherford I never thought I'd see you in _glee club _of all places!" Rachel squeals running up and hugging the stunned guy, who bless him hadn't been paying much attention and had just caught on.

Grinning he hugged her back and retorted "Ray, I never thought I'd see you back in Lima of all places, explanation please!"

"Uh yeah I'll explain that later... right now I got me a bet to win and 'business' to take care of" She says pulling out of his arms and striding towards the two teens left in the room.

"You guys are Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray..." She starts...

"Damn she won!" Puck curses in the back of the room that he has lost.

"Shut up Puckerman, I've got some bigger stuff to deal with right now..." She says before slapping Finn right across the face to lots of peoples around the rooms surprise.

"What the hell!" Mr Shue splutters, trying to pretend he can actually teach, "Excuse me young lady but I don't know who you think you are..."

"Well I happen to be Rachel Berry, international super star and Finn Hudson's ex girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry it's not as long as usual... But please, please review, alert, fave and vote on my poll as it really helps in writing this and keeps me motivated. I'm going try and update All change soon and have a puckleberry one shot on the go. I won't be updating until Sunday as I am going away for the weekend.**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**Twilight Gleek: Thanks again I hope you keep enjoying it. xx**

**ChocolateRosesxo: Here is a post! glad you like the Quinn being told and pezberry friendship, with the Puck/Rachel thing you really need to go vote on the poll. xx**

**xPuck-Rachelx: Glad you like it, again if you really care about the pair go and vote on the poll. xx  
**

**anon: Glad you find it original as i said before i'm worried about it not coming across that way. xx**

**Kkiky: Same but then i thought about it and was like I don't really care! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it. xx  
**


	4. Starry eyed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? Heck I don't even own the laptop, It's my Mum's!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible, so if there is anyone out there willing to subject themselves to it PM me.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tine/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N: Hey sorry it took a while, hopefully if you are reading my other fic you will have noticed i have updated! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoy reading it just as much, the song at the end is New York by Paloma faith. Next update will probably be with in a week, Oh and vote on the poll and review at the end!**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

_They'll be making sure you stay amused _  
_ They'll fill you up with drugs and booze _  
_ Maybe you'll make the evening news _

_ And when you're tripping over your dreams _  
_ They'll keep you down by any means _  
_ and by the end of the night you'll be stifling your screams _

_ Since you became a VIPerson _  
_ It's like your problems have all worsened _  
_ Your paranoia casts aspersions _  
_ On the truths you know _

_ And they'll just put you in the spotlight _  
_ And hope that you'll do alright _  
_ Or maybe not _

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ Why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ So why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ Starz in their eyes? _

_ Remember they said you'd show them all _  
_ Emphasise the rise but not the fall _  
_ And now you're playing a shopping mall _

_ Your mum and dad they can't believe _  
_ What you appear to have achieved _  
_ While the rest of these users are just laughing in their sleeves _

_ Since you became a VIPerson _  
_ It's like your problems have all worsened _  
_ Your paranoia casts aspersions _  
_ On the truths you know _

_ And now the tabloids use your face _  
_ To document your fall from grace _  
_ And then they'll tell you that that's just the way it goes _  
_ That's just the way it goes _

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ It's the same old story well they just didn't realise _  
_ And it's a long way to come from the dog and duck karaoke machine _  
_ And Saturday night's drunken dreams _

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ It's the same old story well they just didn't realise _  
_ And it's a long way to come from your private bedroom dance routines _  
_ And Saturday night's drunken dreams _

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ Why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ So why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ Starz in their eyes? _

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ It's the same old story well they just didn't realise _  
_ And it's a long way to come from the dog and duck karaoke machine _  
_ And Saturday night's drunken dreams _

_ (When I grow up im going to be famous) _

_ Behind the steel barrier and sequence and glitter _  
_ Five inch heels still knee deep in the litter _  
_ Each of them a bitter bullshitter, _  
_ Wrapped up in the cloak of fake glamour, getting lost in the camera _  
_ Well footprints are fools gold, diamonds crusts on their one off plimsolls _  
_ So little time for these one off arseholes _  
_ Rigour mortis Ken and Barbie dolls, _  
_ A pair of big shades and a push up bra, _  
_ It's such a short gap between the gutter and stars, _  
_ That you've come a long way from the place that you started _  
_ So why'd you wanna go and get so down hearted _

_ Welcome to the kingdom of the blagger _  
_ Uncutting you nose clean, coating you bladder _  
_ A whole lot happier a whole lot sadder, _  
_ Used to be satisfied but now you feel like Mick Jagger, _

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ It's the same old story well they just didn't realise _  
_ And it's a long way to come from the dog and duck karaoke machine _  
_ And Saturday night's drunken dreams _

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes? _  
_ It's the same old story well they just didn't realise _  
_ And it's a long way to come from your private bedroom dance routines _  
_ And Saturday night's drunken dreams_

Starz in their eyes - Just Jack

* * *

"No you are not!" yelled an indignant Quinn Fabray, she had really, really reached the end of her tether now.

This girl was not Rachel Berry, She wasn't Finns ex, she just wasn't. She couldn't be! Quinn would know if Rachel freaking Berry had gone to school with her, she may be a teenage mother but she wasn't thick! That was Brittany's job she thought vindictively.

"I'm not what?" Rachel asked off handly, as if she didn't really care, (lie), all the while examining her perfectly manicured nails, one of which had fallen off in the process of slapping her ex.

Fuck those cost loads, and seeing the state of the blonde whores nails she doubted there was a decent nail bar around. She'd probably have to travel to where ever the fuck the nearest big city was to have them fixed properly! She'd ask San, she knew the girl never went a week without a manicure, just like herself.

Because Quinn was taking so long to answer such a simple question, she also added, "Come on Fabray, look I haven't got all day you know, I have got places I'd much rather be, and people I'd much rather see! I'm not what? Rachel Berry? An international superstar? Finn's ex?"

"Your not any of them!" Quinn suddenly burst out, not able to take Rachel's taunting any longer. The looks. on both Santana's and Finn's faces did absolutely nothing to help her.

Finn just looked extremely guilty and full of regret, an expression she had never seen on his face before, even when she told him she was pregnant Quinn knew why, she just wasn't ready to admit it yet, or ever. Just like he knew he should of never let the brunette beauty go, and that he was never going to get her back.

Santana was just fucking smug, she had been waiting for this day forever and longer. Thank god the whore was finally going down and getting what she deserves! Hopefully taking the BFG with her!

The rest of glee were watching the two like a tennis match, some completely confused and others extremely excited.

"Oh but Quinn dear I can definitely assure you that I am all of those things!" Rachel said in her sugar sweet way, that could only mean trouble for the person on the receiving end.

"Well Finn was mine first..." Quinn tries another tactic.

"I'm afraid not Fabray, don't worry I'm not after your baby Daddy. I don't do cheaters any more! But do you not remember who he was dating back in freshman year when you two had your little affair that went wrong! That was me, obviously I didn't go by Rachel Berry then I had my other Dad's last name, Anderson." Rachel states, Puck, Tina, Brittany, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes all collectively gasp at this. Finally cottoning on.

They had all been shocked enough when the Chastity queen got pregnant a couple of years ago. But with another girls man, that had been almost too much and she had fallen fast from not a particularly high spot, one she had to fight even before this to keep.

But now finding out who the other girl was, they were dumbstruck.

Especially since it was the formerly Rachel Anderson's and know Rachel Berry's man. Hell that was freaking brave. But why didn't they remember her? She disappeared out of no where. Rachel Anderson and Santana Lopez were the most popular freshmen, their elite group of friends, to popular to care about losers, travelled amongst the upper class-men. They hadn't even harassed the geeks, they had gone one step further, they were to cool to even care.

Rachel and Finn had been the 'it' couple, the golden couple. They had been untouchable. Sure Finn slept around and Rachel was a notorious flirt, but no one cared about these things, they seemed perfect, and on the outside they were. Both quickly rising up the ranks of there chosen groups (cheerios and various sports).

But even though no one except those close to Rachel realized that Rani was born just five months after their break up, four after her disappearance.

"Oh you..." Quinn starts, "Well maybe you did date Finn, but he is mine now and obviously the rest isn't true!" Quinn said, still thinking this girl was a pathological liar, who had just happened to have looked into her past and found some dirt on her, it happened to the best of us!

"Yeah," Finn buts in, too stupid to realise he should be keeping a low profile right now and he is just going to make it worse for himself and his little family, "Your names Anderson not Berry."

"Wow Hudson, I see in the last few years your brain power has gone from hardly there to non existent!" Rachel mutters under her breath while Quinn grins triumphantly.

"See she's nothing but a fake!" Quinn smirks turning to the rest if the room!

All of them just laughed at her, couldn't she see her 'idol' was stood right in front of her, while tearing her to shreds and also hated her. If Quinn wasn't such a self righteous bitch they would probably feel sorry for her.

"You butchered my song darlin' but you don't see me complaining, do you now!" Rachel grins back at the blond, maybe bloody Lima, Ohio wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought... this was fun!

"For the last time you are not Rachel freaking Berry, you may look slightly like an ugly version of her, but I think I would know my idol if I met her!" Quinn finally blows up, much to Rachel, Santana's and the rest of glees delight.

"Oooo I think I know my best friend when I see her, and I am telling you Fabray that is Rachel freaking Berry!" Santana smirks proudly, god Quinn was never gonna get over this!

"For the last time Satan, Shut the hell up!" Quinn snaps back, not realising what she was about to unleash.

"uh oh I know you did not just say that to my best friend. Obviously you don't know your 'idol' very well!" Rachel growls getting up in Quinn's face.

Pfft

"Oh for fucks sake, what on Earth will prove to you that I most definitely am Rachel freaking Berry!" She yells, very fed up (to put it lightly) now

. "Sing" Quinn smirks, not realising she had just asked for exactly the wrong , Rachel did nothing better than singing. Well maybe but that doesn't count.

"Okay, I take it I should sing one of my own songs?" Rachel smirks, happy for the first time she had entered Lima.

"Well no shit!" Quinn smirks right back, sure she had met this bitches downfall, man she was fed up of this. Why wouldn't she just leave and go back to the place where they kept all the insane people. Glee was Quinn's god damnit!

"Fine then, this is one of the songs from my latest album, New York. San do the dance from the tour and take back up." Rachel says taking centre stage, as everyone takes a seat and Mr shue (who everyone has forgotten) about sits in the corner shaking his head.

_The days were long and the nights so cold  
The pages turn and the tale unfolds  
He left me for another lady  
She stood so tall and she never slept  
The was not one moment he could regret  
He left me for another lady  
_

Both the girls were moving in a complicated array of moves that seemed to defy gravity. Rachel's voice still pure as she leaped and span across the room, Santana mimicking her movements in a mirror fashion. All the boys drooling (Including Shue from the occasional flashes of panties. Almost non existent panties no less, Rachels dress was short and Santana wasn't wearing her spanx._  
_

_He took my hand one day and told me  
He was leaving  
Me disbelieving  
And I I I I I I I I  
Had to let him go_

On the chorus both girls froze and sang together, the voices blending effortlessly. Years of practice seeping in.

_And it was New York, New York  
And she took his heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She had poisoned his sweet mind  
Mmmm_

_The wolves they howled for my lost soul  
I fell down a deep black hole  
He left me for another lady  
She poured the drinks and she poured the power  
Diamond girl who could talk for hours  
He left me for another lady  
_

When the chorus had finished, they once again launched themselves into a dance so rapid even Mike, Matt and Brittany were impressed. Non of them had ever heard Santana sing like this, or seen her dance like this. Also they did have Rachel freaking Berry giving them a private performance in their schools choir room, come on what is not impressive about that alone.

_Now I am on my own  
He told me he was leaving  
And I was pleading  
And I I I I I I I I  
Had to let him go_

_And it was New York, New York  
And she took his heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She had poisoned his sweet mind  
_

Rachel was quiet and let Santana take the next verse, this wasn't normally involve in the show but she had heard Santana's complaints about what do call him not giving her any solos, Rachel needed to remedy this as quickly as possible, she had wanted to be a double act with this girl for a reason. Leaving Santana singing in the middle of the room she started dancing around the people in chairs, completely improvising this part.

_The greatest times  
I don't want to hear it  
Your new laughter lines  
I don't want to hear it  
The new found friends she introduced you to  
I don't wanna know them I just want to be with you  
Please do't make me go to  
New York  
_

Joining Santana again the two girls stood holding hands and smiling for the last little bit of the song, dying to see Quinn's reaction.

_New York  
And she took your heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She poisoned your sweet mind_

_And it was New York, New York  
And she took your heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She poisoned your sweet mind_

_She poisoned your sweet mind_

The girls finished breathing heavy. The routine had been no where as near as complicated as when they were on tour but they didn't have any backing dancers so they couldn't do the lifts and some of the other moves.

Silence was the only noise in the choir room until...

"Oh. My. God... y-your R-R-ach-hel B-B-Berry!" Quinn stuttered her eyes wide before completely passing out on the floor.

"Well finally, San lets go!" Rachel grins leaving the room starry eyed and Mr Shue yelling...

"Your joining glee, right?"

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, read my other fics, alert, favourate and vote on the poll!**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Judite: As i have always said if you care about the pairing go vote on the poll, and thank you very much xx**

**Twilight Gleek: Thanks xx**

**nikechucks: You were close with the floor thing! xx**


	5. Breakeven

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? Heck I don't even own the laptop, It's my Mum's!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible, so if there is anyone out there willing to subject themselves to it PM me.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!/vote on the poll bubs) Finn/Quinn, Tine/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N: Hey so another update, it's becoming my Friday thing eh? This is a bit bitty, but introduces some key bits to the story and hopefully it makes sense to you all. For pairings vote on the poll, please read, enjoy, review alert and fave!**

**xx**

**P.S: The song won't make sense until part way through the chapter!**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_  
_ Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,_  
_ 'Coz I got time while she got freedom,_  
_ 'Coz when a heart breaks _  
_ no it don't break even._

_ Her best days will be some of my worst,_  
_ She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,_  
_ While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,_  
_ 'Coz when a heart breaks _  
_ no it don't break even, even no._

_ What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_  
_ What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_ I'm falling to pieces_  
_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_ But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_ 'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_ And when a heart breaks _  
_ no it don't break even, even no._

_ What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_  
_ What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_ I'm falling to pieces _  
_ (One still in love _  
_ while the other one's leaving)_  
_ I'm falling to pieces, _  
_ (Cuz when a heart breaks _  
_ no it don't break even)_

_ You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,_  
_ You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_ Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh._  
_ 'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name._

_ I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_  
_ Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,_  
_ 'Coz I got time while she got freedom,_  
_ 'Coz when a heart breaks _  
_ no it don't break, no it don't _  
_ break, no it don't break even no._

_ What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_  
_ What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_ I'm falling to pieces, _  
_ (One still in love _  
_ while the other one's leaving)_  
_ I'm falling to pieces, _  
_ (Cuz when a heart breaks _  
_ no it don't break even)_

_ Oh, it don't break even, no_  
_ Oh, it don't break even, no_  
_ Oh, It don't break even, no_

_The Script - Breakeven_

* * *

"Omg B, did you see her face! I so wish someone was filming that..." Santana laughed out in hysterics, as the two reached her cherry red BMW convertible.

Clutching on to each other and struggling to stand upright. Both girls still finding Quinn's fainting hilarious. Who on Earth knew that was what would happen when Quinn met her 'idol'?

The girls couldn't quite get over that look on her face, a mixture between absolute horror and glee. It really was not a very attractive face. In fact she looked like she was about to bring back her lunch!

"So do I San, we could of given Quinn her fifteen seconds of fame and put it in my next video!" Rachel giggled back, glad to be back with her best friend again.

"I'm sure you could of come up with a suitable song," Santana adds, attempting to keep a straight face "How about the whore that slept with my man, or something?"

"Santana?" Rachel splutters, the giggles over coming her again, "That title is shit, you wonder why you can't write songs?"

"Hey..." yells Santana pretending to be offended.

"Hey San..." Rachel whispers softly, completely changing pace from the previous joking mood, "I missed you too, you know?"

"yeah Ray, I know..." Santana murmurs back her voice low, while pulling the smaller girl into a hug once again.

"He missed you too, he'd never admit it, he's to proud for that but he missed you too!" Santana's voice got louder and louder as she felt Rachel shake her head against her.

"No he didn't." Rachel mumbles into Santana's neck, not able to look her best friend in the eyes. Santana didn't know what had happened, what she had said to him. She didn't know how terrible she had been to the guy, how surprised she was when he even spoke to her today.

"He did Ray..." Santana tries again, desperately trying to get Rachel to understand that the poor boy missed her too, how he wasn't the same after she had left. A shadow of who he used to be, until today.

"San, he never called..." She straightens up, the wind making her eyes water, because Rachel freaking Berry never cries, Rachel Anderson did rarely, but never Rachel Berry.

She wasn't crying okay?

Okay?

If you didn't believe her, well fuck you!

"To be fair, neither did you Ray!" Santana cries back, not seeing how her best friend could be so blind to what is right in front of her.

"San I'll admit to you those couple of months I had with him, they were the best months of my life, even though I spent most of them with someone else. But it's over, and he can never forgive me for what I did, hell Santana I can't forgive myself for it!" Rachel rants, finally after all these years letting it all loose, letting someone else know what she was feeling.

No she wasn't an emotional retard. Just...

It was her business, no one else's! Got a problem with that? Thought not.

"But..." Santana starts, all the while trying to make sense of what she had just been told.

"Not now San, let's just go home okay?" Rachel says buttoning back up, she doesn't need this right now.

"What did you say to him Ray?" Santana blocks Rachel's way as she attempts to get into the car, placing a firm had on her shoulder, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Not now Santana!" Rachel snaps as she sees the gleeks starting to leave McKinley's biggest building and head over to the parking lot.

Her first encounter with that glee club and those familiar faces had exhausted her, both mentally and physically, she wasn't prepared for another one just quite yet!

"But Ray..." Santana gives it one last shot.

"God dammit San, as you saw in the choir room were cool now. Better of as friends, I'll tell you the rest another day, I'm just not ready to relive it yet, okay?" Rachel pushes past her friend and jumps into the drivers seat, she has finally had enough.

She can't deal with the flash backs she's getting. Every inch of this place seems to have a memory of _him_ woven into it. It wasn't what she needed right now.

God dammit, she knew there was a reason she didn't want to come back, she forgot it for a moment. Not that she was enjoying McKinley, Lima, Ohio. At freaking all!

"Fine Ray, but you better know I will be getting it out of you sooner or later!" Santana sighs, before letting Rachel send the car squealing out of the lot, leaving the glee club and Rachel's recurring nightmare in the dust.

"I wouldn't have it any other way San..." Rachel murmurs, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, this didn't offer her any relief, the image of him was still imprinted on the back of her eye lids.

* * *

Back in the choir room Quinn had been awoken, and was sat cuddled in her boyfriends embrace, as he ran a comforting hand over her hair and arms. Mercedes sat next to them and held a softly whimpering Rani.

Everyone else in the room (even those who had known exactly who she was, and used to know the whirlwind that was Rachel Anderson,) was stood, still slightly shell shocked.

"well that's Ray for you!" Artie chuckles, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room since Mr Shues desperate attempts at getting Rachel to join glee.

Those who had known her shook their heads in agreement, Tina shot Artie a puzzled look, how did he know that girl so well. She was special, Tina couldn't deny it, her own and everyone else's reactions proved that. But what made Artie so special to her, could it be that...

No she said she had been dating Finn.

Everyone was having a different reaction to realising that a star was going to be going to their high school. Some were excited and others (read as Quinn) were scared shit less.

All they knew was that a bomb had hit, and they would be dealing with the fallout for a very long time to come!

Suddenly the dam in the room broke and everyone started talking at once.

* * *

When Rachel and Santana finally reached Rachel's house, which was more of a mansion really, The Berry's/Anderson's were rich even before Rachel's fame. Hello does the fact that Rachel's Daddy owns the record company mean absolutely nothing to you?

The Berry household is a short drive out of Lima, but the two girls were still sat in a relatively stony silence, after what their parents would call a discussion.

Turning to look at her best friend, Rachel let out a soft sigh "Look... San I'm sorry I snapped, I guess that it's still a sore point..."

"You were all right talking about it before..." Santana interrupts, muttering moodily, not getting the girl.

At. Bloody. All.

"Yeah, but... Seeing him, it brought it all back San. It made it raw again and I guess I'm just..." Rachel continues and no her voice didn't just crack.

"Not over it yet, yeah?" Santana finishes Rachel's sentence for her in that way only best friends can. Taking Rachel's shaking hand in hers.

"Yeah," Rachel replies, only her shaking

* * *

and voice betraying what's going on inside her head.

"Come on," squeals Santana suddenly up beat, "Your back, we're beautiful and we're rich let's turn this car right around and do some freaking retail therapy!"

* * *

The glee club were finally dispersing after what felt like hours (to the guys) of gossiping about what had just happened.

Sat alone in the corner was Brittany S. Pierce, upset about what had just gone down.

Her best friend was someone she didn't know, this scared her. She had thought she was as close to Santana Lopez as it was possible to get, but apparently she had a whole different side to her that she had never, ever seen before. Santana didn't even see Brittany as her best friend.

As a stray tear made it's way down her face Tina stopped the group (Matt, Mike and Puck) Surrounding her boyfriend (all the football guys suddenly wanted to talk to the legendary player that was Artie Abram's). Going over to Brittany, Tina placed a gentle hand on her arm and asked her if she was all right.

"N-n-no," Brittany stammered back, not her usual bouncy self at all.

"Oh Brittany, what can we do to cheer you up?"

"Can we go shopping?" Brittany perked up as Tina slowly nodded, usually no one was willing to go shopping with her.

* * *

As Santana and Rachel step out of Victoria's secret, their purses a whole lot lighter than before, they run into five people, two girls, four boys.

* * *

**A/N2: So how many of you hate me now? Please review, oh and I am working on the next chapter for all change, and a half done puckleberry oneshot.**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

**Review replies:**

**Twilight Gleek: Thanks xx**

**CherryPower: Thank you for all the reviews and I am really glad you are enjoying it! xx**

**Kkaty: Thank you, if you have a preference on the coupling please vote! xx**

**PassionPunch: Here's an update! xx  
**


	6. That Bitter taste

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? Heck I don't even own the laptop, It's my Mum's!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible, so if there is anyone out there willing to subject themselves to it PM me.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? Finn/Quinn, Tine/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N: Sorry for the whole long time no see thing, i have been very ill. Like in hospital ill so writing wasn't at the top of my mind.**

**

* * *

**_You turn me off at the push of a button_  
_ And you pretend that I don't mean nothing_  
_ i'm not a saint, that's easy to tell_  
_ But guess what, honey, it ain't no angel_

_ You like to scream these words as a weapon_  
_ Well go head take your best shot woman_  
_ I wanna leave you it's easy to see_  
_ But guess what, honey, it's not that easy_

_ We get so complicated (COMPLICATED)_  
_ These fingers full of memories_

_ So rip my pictures from your wall_  
_ Tear them down and burn them all_  
_ Light the fire and walk away_  
_ There's nothing left to say so_  
_ Take the ashes from the floor_  
_ Bury them to just make sure_  
_ That nothing more is left of me_  
_ Just bittersweet memories_  
_ (Memories)_

_ I wanna run and escape from your prison_  
_ But when I leave I feel something is missing_  
_ i'm not afraid that's easy to tell_  
_ This cant be heaven it feels like i'm in hell_

_ You're like a drug that I can't stop taking_  
_ I want more and I can't stop craving_  
_ I still want you it's easy to see_  
_ But guess what, honey, you're not that good for me_

_ We get so complicated (COMPLICATED)_  
_ These fingers full of memories_

_ So rip my pictures from your wall_  
_ Tear them down and burn them all_  
_ Light the fire and walk away_  
_ There's nothing left to say so_  
_ Take the ashes from the floor_  
_ Bury them to just make sure_  
_ That nothing more is left of me_  
_ Just bittersweet memories_  
_ Just bittersweet memories_

_ We get so complicated (COMPLICATED, COMPLICATED)_

_ So rip my pictures from your wall_  
_ Tear them down and burn them all_  
_ Light the fire and walk away_  
_ There's nothing left to say so_  
_ Take the ashes from the floor_  
_ Bury them to just make sure_  
_ That nothing more is left of me_  
_ Just bittersweet memories_

_ whoa oh oh there's nothing left to say _

_whoa oh oh there's nothing left to say_

_Bullet For My Valentine - Bittersweet Memories_

* * *

"Heeey guys!" Rachel squeals loudly before hugging Mike, Artie, Puck and Matt as soon as she sees them, trying not to let them know that she really doesn't want to see them. By greeting them in a way they are all used too from her,she thinks that she might just have them fooled.

Before turning to the two girls, who were both still slightly starstruck by her.

Even before Rachel was famous she was one of the most popular girls in the school along with Santana. Yeah Brittany hung out with her, but apparently she didn't really know her, and she had never been around her famous counter part.

There were always stories been told about Rachel Anderson and the things that she had got up too. Most of them were outlandish, many of them were unbelievable but all of them were undoubtedly true.

Rachel Berry was a chart topping artist, that on its own was enough to be scared by. Plus her reputation as a wee bit of a diva.

Santana was trailing slightly behind, not as 'pleased' to see them, fuck they had to turn up just when Rach was just starting to loosen up. She really wanted, no needed to find out what was going on in her best mates head. For both of their health, and most likely everyone else's in this dead end town.

"Hi, don't think we ever really met except for in glee, I'm Rachel Berry, but you obviously know that and your Tina and Brittany!" Rachel grins before hugging both of the stunned girls, when she had hold of Brittany she pulled her even closer and whispers in her ear, quite enough so no one else can hear "Mike really likes you, you know..."

Pulling back away from the smaller girl Brittany screeches, almost bursting everyone within ten meters ear drums... " How did you know?"

Giggling at her friends (Well San, a guy she used to hook up with, her pseudo brother, her 'sister-in-law', San's 'friend' and the object off the blondes affections) looks of total shock and confusion Rachel adds in her normal tone, "Oh when you have known someone for as long as I have known these guys, you just start to pick up on these things!"

"Oh so you never... I thought you'd..." Brittany trails of, not so thick that she is going to give the whole game away. She understands more than everyone thinks , she's just not good at lessons. Maybe basic common sense as well... But she understands!

"Oh god never... That's just gross! We're like siblings! Or maybe more like distant cousins 'cause I'm obviously to pretty to be related too closely to him! Plus we made out once..." Rachel shudders at the thought, before grinning at Brittany once again and telling her to go for it.

Brittany suddenly felt any animosity she felt towards Rachel quickly melt away, this girl although she was a bit brash and head strong she seemed like a nice enough girl beneath that. Maybe one that was slightly damaged.

Smiling back, Brittany nodded her head before pulling Rachel into yet another rib cracking hug.

"Ray stop your bitch fest and get your ass over here!" Santana cried pulling Rachel towards the rest of the group. Feeling rather awkward stood in front of Matt, Mike and Artie's combined glares.

All of them were wondering why she didn't tell them she was still in contact with Ray, and they were all rather put out about that. When Rachel had left she severed all contact with everyone from Lima but Santana, and she didn't initially stay in touch on purpose.

* * *

The day she was due to leave was a week after she'd had a emotional break down that had persuaded her parents to let her have the deal.

She didn't tell anyone she was leaving, she simply just didn't turn up too school one day. She figured people would notice, but just wouldn't care. People would only wonder what drama was now taking place in the girls life, and why Santana was with her, skipping school and most likely planning revenge on who ever had got onto their shit list now.

Some had prayed that it wouldn't be them, many going through the past few days, wondering if they had done something to piss the two most influential freshmen McKinley had ever seen.

The more observant wondered what Santana had done, and why she wasn't with her.

Santana herself had been slightly worried, it wasn't out of the norm for Rachel to skip, but she was always told and most likely invited except for when Ray was in one of her 'moods'. Presuming Rach had just slept in when she didn't turn up at the Lopez mansion in the morning, Santana went about the day as normal. Glaring as she walked down the hall no one dared question her as too why Rachel wasn't there.

It wasn't till lunch when Rachel still hadn't texted her she began to worry. Calling her Santana just got a message saying the number had been disconnected. At this Santana went to the Anderson/Berry household as quickly as she could, just in time to see the car being packed up.

Rachel was up on the porch, sitting on a seat swing the girls had often sat up on to all hours, in all weather talking about everything and nothing for hours. She was nursing a cup of strong coffee, staring of into space and dressed just in sweats and a certain guys football hoodie.

Approaching her warily, not sure what was going on Santana sat next to Rachel. Who just looked over her shoulder and lifted her ugg clad feet to rest in Santana's lap. "What is going on Ray?" Santana whispered, looking at her best friends blank face and the car that was nearly packed, starting to panic that something serious was going on now.

"I can't stay here any more..." Rachel murmured in a voice that was harsh, obviously from crying if the bags and red rings around her eyes were anything to go by.

"What do you mean?" Santana interrupted, eyes flicking from Rachel to the car.

"Look San..." "No Rach, you got to stay. I can't make this place without you!" Santana half yelled.

"So come with me!" Rachel offered, looking Santana in the eye for the first time since she had arrived.

"What just up and leave everything on your every whim, you know I can't do that Ray!" Santana snaps back.

"Look San I can't stay here, I can't tell you why, but my Daddy has given me the contract. I was leaving any way and I thought it was best for everyone to just forget about me after what has gone down recently. No calls, no e-mail, no nothing, Okay? You of everyone should understand!" Rachel cried out, tears threatening to brim over her big chocolate brown orbs.

"Look Ray just give me your number... I promise I won't give it too anyone else..." Santana said extending a hand out to Rachel who had jumped out of her lap and was now pacing in front of her.

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure what to say to them, the girls were a different story. She hadn't known them before. Her whole life was split up in to two sections now, before him and after him. There was with him too, but that hurt too much to think about now. All her 'big man' bravado from the choir room had disappeared.

She hadn't planned this.

She wasn't ready for this.

Everything was set out, There were times planned, she knew what to do and say, how to act like this had never happened!

In the choir room they had been to surprised to be mad...

She would have been prepared by tomorrow, to see him again.

But... He was stood right in front of her...

She wasn't ready for this...

She really hed her Fathers right now.

Seeing an awkward silence coming on Tina approached Rachel smiling shyly, she barely knew the girl, and was more than slightly intimidated but she could see that she was hurting for some reason. So she bit her lip and provided distraction.

"Hey Rachel, can you tell me how you know Artie?" Tina trailed off, genuinely wanting to know. She had obviously been close to Artie, but Tina wasn't sure in what way. Sure she had apparently been dating Finn in freshman year but there were lots of romours, and lots of guys in them.

"Well, we kinda always knew each other, right Abrams..." Rachel starts as in the background Santana groans and links arms with Brittany.

"Not this again Bitch!" she intterupts, earning herself a Rachel Berry glare. If she hadn't taught her that shit she might of actually of been scared!

"Shut up, you'd do well to remember I know all your secrats!" Rachel smirks before linking arms with Tina and dragging her off towards the shops, ignoring Santana's grumberling as she told Tina about how she had known Artie practically for her whole life and they were like brother and sister until She left.

That was the part that resounded in the boys and San's head, before she left.

* * *

All four boys slumped down on the table, they had all forgotton just how frantic it could be shopping with teenage girls. Espically if two of those girls were Rachel and Santana.

It was an expeirence to say the least.

The girls were giggiling away, perfectly all right as the boys had isisted on carrying the bags.

They were 'manly' enough, well at least thats what they claimed.

When Rachel had questioned this Puck asked her if she'd seen his guns.

She just smirked back (reminding him who taught him to do it, after San had taught her) and told him she had seen better.

He just laughed and told her that her nose was getting bigger, and insisting the boys were definitley manly enough to carry a few shopping bags.

They sure as hell made them regret it, both Rachel and Santana breaking out their no limit credit cards.

Groaning as Tina flopped down in his lap Artie glared at Rachel "You had to break out the fucking black card, didn't ya!"

"Yep" Chirped Rachel grinning back, "Since you've missed out on so much of it!"

"Who's fault is that?" Artie shoots back, his face darkening, the joking mood disappearing, the earlier tension back with vengance.

"Back of Abram's!" Santana snapped, defending a suddenly quiet Rachel, The Rachel who once again had a scarily blank look on her face.

"No Santana, we don't deserve to be treated like dirt by someone we considered as family!" Artie says trying to keep his voice down so not to attract attention.

"Yeah well how ya treating her now, Mr all high and mighty. Your not so innocent, so don't give me that shit!" Santana cries out, not bothered about making a sence like Artie was.

A chair screeching back of a chair and a blur was the only thing that alerted them off Rachel's quick departure from the groups table, everyone being too caught up in the argument to notice her reaction.

* * *

Pushing through the crowds of the mall which was busy considering it was a school night, Rachel tried to get as far away from everyone as quickly as possible. Add not being noticed as a 'international superstar' by the hordes of teenagers this was somewhere between the realms of not going to happen and impossible.

God she hated this place, just six hours here and she was already an emotional wreck. She had told her Fathers it was a bad idea, but they were all 'you need to become who you were again' and 'It's your last chance honey'.

Well fuck that, what was so great about who she used to be any was? Before she was insecure and needed others to tell her how great she was. Now she knew how good she was because millions told her daily with out prompting.

Reaching a quieter part off the building Rachel didn't realsie she was being followed till a hand rested on her shoulder and an all to familiar voice said...

* * *

**A/N:2 Well i hope you enjoyed, I already know what is going on in the next chapter so it should be up before Christmas! For All Change Fans, I'm not really sure where i stand with that at the moment.**

**Love. Hugs, Kisses and a merry Christmas,**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**Twilightgleek: Thanks muchly xx**

**CherryPower: Glad you like and all will probably be reviled in the next few chapters! xx  
**


	7. Thanks for the memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? But I now have my own laptop! Yay me!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N: Not as long as my other chapters but certainly just as drama filled and by no means what so ever a filler a lot of stuff is revealed in this one! Just a couple of things before i let you get on with it... Couple is now decided and up as is at the bottom of this chapter, but if you pay any attention you'll see it at the top. Please check out my latest fic, Happily ever after! For All Change readers I honestly don't know what is happening there and if it will be continued.**

**xx**

* * *

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for, except for  
When you look into the past, look into the past  
One night stand  
One night stand_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Fall Out Boy - Thanks For The Memories_

* * *

"Rach..." The hauntingly familiar voice said from right behind her, while it's owner put a soft hand on her shoulder quickly spinning her around to face him.

"What?" She growled back, her posture tense as if ready to escape at any moment. In fact she was probably planning the best route of escape she could with out being spotted right at that moment. She was desperate to get away, she could think of any situation she'd rather be in less. Except for like being taken hostage by crazy stalker fans... But that was kind of a given!

"Look why are you running away again, why did you do it in the first place?" He questioned looking her in her eyes for the first time since she had come back, she may joked around with him and practically claimed an indifference to what ever he was doing just hours ago in the choir room. But he had been surprised then, and she wasn't herself then she had her 'show face' on, she was being the little bitch everyone had and did know her as, and he had fallen straight back into his part of the facade as well. The badass who couldn't give a shit about the girl he truly... anyway he hated that just seeing her had made him revert back. But the mask had dropped slightly now, she was as unprepared as he had been earlier..

She wasn't 'Rachel Berry' the international superstar, who was unaffected by everyone around her.

But she wasn't 'Rachel Anderson' the invincible popular girl who couldn't care less.

The person she was most like was his Ray, the vulnerable girl who was likely to lash out at any moment because she didn't know how to let anyone in. She hadn't been taught how to love, as soon as anything had gone wrong when she was little her Dad's handed her over to the maids. He'd been the first to try and teach her what it is, a broken boy himself.

"What is it to you? For god's sake..." Rachel snapped, trying desperately to break his hold and not let her true emotions show. Putting back on the mask she had learnt to use in front of photographers, journalists and even family, not letting them see who she truly is inside, but the person in front of her had always been the one who had been able to see through this. Her defences had never worked on him, and his had never worked on her, he was, or used to be arguably closer to her than Santana.

"You left us, you left us all! Don't you owe us some kind of explanation? Don't you owe me some kind of explanation?" The boy who had so far been unusually calm raised his voice, desperately trying to break through her walls in the same way he used to be able to do. She always managed to get him annoyed unreasonably quickly, but she had always been the one to calm him down the fastest and stop him going ahead with some of his wilder schemes, unless she was on board with them.

"I owe you an explanation, that's funny! Funny that I 'owe' any one in this fucking town anything at all!" Rachel says dryly, yanking her arm out his grasp, and turning to move off. Trying to get away from there as quickly as possible, to be honest when her Dad's first sent her back she hadn't thought about having to see him again... God she should of begged harder and maybe pulled out the tears and then they would of let her stay. Fuck that shit, Rachel Berry doesn't cry.

"What do you mean Rach?" He calls to her causing her to stop less than a few feet away. That she hadn't expected, he didn't know why she was upset, no not upset; pissed off. Freaking imbeciles they never knew did they Rachel mused remembering back to the time when...

* * *

Flashback:

Rachel ran towards the girls toilets as fast as she could, she was glad everyone else had just entered class so no one could see her crying... imagine what that would do to her reputation.

She had been walking down the hallway when she'd seen... seen... seen it!

She knew she was officially dating Finn Hudson, but he wasn't the one. Really she didn't have any right to be mad at him, she certainly wasn't exclusive to him, she had Finn too remember, and she had never told him he had to be exclusive to her. But she had naively believed he would be. But having no right to be mad just made her madder!

So when she saw him pressed up against her best friend kissing her senseless, it fucking hurt! Fair enough San didn't know about her 'relationship', but still! It wasn't like she hadn't screwed her over before.

Suddenly an arm encased her waist and she felt lips brushing against her ear as she was held against a strong body. Trying desperately not to melt in his arms as she so wished she could, Rachel spun around in his grip and gave him a glare.

"Hey, what the hells up?" He asks trying to pull her closer, running a hand through her hair.

"What's up? What's up?" Rachel half shrieks, before remembering to keep her voice down so she doesn't pull people out of their classrooms.

"Sorry I know I'm not meant to touch you in school, but your so irresistible baby... and no ones around..." He murmurs nuzzling into her neck and planting butterfly kisses along her collar bone, "Why don't we..." He continues making Rachel seriously consider just melting into him and forgetting about the whole thing.

But she quickly pushes him away before fixing him with a glare once again.

"You really don't know what this is about?" She growls.

"No sorry baby..." He replies, once again trying to pull her back to himself.

"Ugh! Go to hell Puckerman!" Rachel yells before turning on her heal and storming off continuing on her previous journey.

"Stop being such a little bitch Berry!" He retorts shaking his head, that girl...

End Flashback

_

* * *

_

_That wasn't their first fight and certainly wasn't their last, the 'relationship' between the two had always been rocky to say the least._

"Let's just say nearly everyone in this town has done something to try and ruin my life, at least once! Haven't they, you, Finn, Dave, Quinn, San even..." Rachel half whispers, not turning to face him. Her shoulders tensed and hunched over, her already tiny body becoming smaller as if she was trying to fold in on herself.

"Look... Rach..." He stumbles trying to find the right words to say to her, but only fuelling her fire.

"No, for gods sake, even you can't come up with an excuse for all the shit that went down, and you know it. I hate this place... and pretty much everyone in it as well! Sometimes I wonder how you get through life being the idealistic dreamer you are!" Rachel cries out, oblivious or just too used to the stares she is getting.

"Why did you come back then?" He asks, not understanding what the hell had happened, they used to be so good together... Well when they weren't arguing, but whatever. "What's the point in all this, do you just want to fuck with everybody you left behind when you went You just want to come back so you can fuck me over all over again, hey?"

"You thought I chose to come back? Seriously, why would I do that. I'm to big for this town now. For gods sake, I got sent back by my Dad's, apparently I needed to find myself again!" Rachel spun round, her face hardening into stone, only wanting to hurt him the same way he had just hurt her and stabbed yet another metaphorical knife into her heart, the one only he could get through the walls to reach. Lashing out was her coping mechanism. "Who would I come back for, what would have I of come back for? You? You made it perfectly clear that you weren't here for me, so give it a rest!"

"Seriously Ray, I was hurting too..." He started interrupting her rant, every single word felt like a punch where it hurts to him. Each one breaking him more and more, he wasn't s

"Don't call me that!" Rachel spat out, her whole body trembling with rage, "You aren't allowed to call me that now!"

"Rach... please, come on..." He choked out, "Don't do this..."

"Do what, for gods sake you must realise I don't like you... I left for a reason, I didn't contact you all for a reason!"Rachel sighed, "Look I can't do this any more, just tell San to meet me at the car, I can't go back there."

As Rachel starts to walk off towards the exist, he gives one last ditch attempt to make her stay, here, with him, he just wanted to understand what was going on. "Rachel... please... just stay... I'm sorry..."

"No your not... you just regret it, because you lost and you messed up!" Rachel cried out, before turning on her heel and marching towards the exist seething from the argument.

His hand reached up to rub across his face, he should of known the moment he saw her his life was going to turn upside down. But what he hadn't expected was to still feel the same way about her, he swore to himself that he would hate her if he ever saw her again.

He had followed Rachel's career in a kind of sadistic form of torture. He couldn't be fooled by a simple change of last name and a hair cut. He knew her to well, her simple presence used to just send a shiver down his back, it still did.

He felt like a weird stalker, watching all of her music videos over and over again. He never talked about her. He tried to move her out of her life, and forget she had ever existed. It hadn't worked, to much reminded him of her, to many of his memories included her.

Turning back to the cafeteria, he sighed heavily. When he ran after her he hadn't said anything to the others, he just chased her down.

Santana and Artie had been bickering at the table and she had just bolted.

Reaching the table everyone stared at him, he turned to Santana and just told her that Rachel had gone to the car and flopped down into a chair, slumping over the table..

Glaring at him Santana growled "What the hell did you do!"

Brittany just looked at him and sighed... "Oh Puck, what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews pretty please?**

**love, hugs and kisses**

**Evie xx**

* * *

Review replies:

Twilight Gleek: Ta xx

justletitshine: Thanks for the heads up! xx

Kkaty: Puckleberry, you had it on the head! i hope it's still interesting now thats been revealed! Oh and Artie is like a cousin to her and always has been! xx


	8. Shake it like a bowl of

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? But I now have my own laptop! Yay me! The song is chasing pavements by Adele.**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N I know it's about time, but Happily Ever After? seems to be taking priority at the moment, if you have chance please check it out! Oh and sorry for the chapter title it's an in joke for my bestie!**

* * *

_Let's drop!_  
_Yeah, come on_

_I'll take you home_  
_If you don't leave me at the front door_  
_(Leave me at the front door)_  
_Your body's cold_  
_But girl, we're gettin' so warm_  
_And I was thinking of ways_  
_That I could get inside_  
_(Get inside)_

_Tonight you're falling in love_  
_Let me go now_  
_This feeling's tearing me up_  
_Here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this_  
_Will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this_  
_Will you touch her like that?_  
_Now if she moves like this_  
_Will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake, shake_  
_Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake_  
_Shake, shake, shake it (x4)_

_Your lips tremble_  
_But your eyes are in the straight stare_  
_(In the straight stare)_  
_We're on the bed_  
_But your clothes are laying right there_  
_And I was thinking of places_  
_That I could hide_  
_(I could hide)_

_Tonight you're falling in love_  
_Let me go now_  
_This feeling's tearing me up_  
_Here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this_  
_Will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this_  
_Will you touch her like that?_  
_Now if she moves like this_  
_Will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake, shake_  
_Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake_  
_Shake, shake, shake it (x4)_

_I saw you dancing_  
_And I couldn't get you off my mind_  
_I could tell that you could tell_  
_That I was taking my time_  
_But I was thinking of ways_  
_To get you to stay tonight_  
_Body's shaking_  
_Tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

_Now if she does it like this_  
_Will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this_  
_Will you touch her like that?_  
_Now if she moves like this_  
_Will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake, shake_  
_Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake_  
_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Metro Station - Shake it_

* * *

On monday morning Rachel stalked down the corridor of Mckinley, Santana at her side, this was exactly what they did every morning of freshman year, all eyes were on the two. Nothing much had changed. It was time for her return, time for her to forget all about Noah Puckerman. That detox had started that weekend, Santana knew some of the story but only Rachel, Noah and her Dad's knew about most of it, the worst of it.

Santana knew the basic facts about the argument, but not the reason for it or what was actually said to whom. She explained some of it that was easier to talk about to San, promising to tell her the rest soon, she wasn't ready for that yet. In all honesty she doubted she would ever be ready for it, they said telling people about it made it better, that was something Rachel did not believe.

Luckily the press hadn't leaked about where she was going to school, but people were staring anyway, other seniors knew it was Rachel Anderson the best friend who left after freshman year. Others thought she looked suspiciously Like Rachel Berry. Some just stared on in awe, this girl was obviously friends with Santana Lopez.

One guy just stood at the end of the corridor with a dark look on his face glaring towards the two girls who were strutting through the corridor with their pinkies linked. He didn't understand how she could pretend like that stuff had never happened, a corner (read as all) of his already battered heart was blackened because of her, not because of what she had said because she had left, like she promised she wouldn't, because she had returned and rejected him, crushing what was left of him into pulp. At least when she was gone he had hope that one day they could be together. Now he didn't even have that.

"I forgot how fun this was..." Rachel leans over and whispers in Santana's ear, unwittingly giving the whole hallway a nice 'display'. But because she wasn't looking where she was going she managed to walk straight into someone...

"Hey watch it you snot nosed... Rachel Anderson?" The women stutters, surprising absolutely everyone, this women does not stutter, ever. She never falters and is definitely unable of emotion.

"Hey coach..." Rachel grins up at her former, and hopefully future cheerleading coach, "How's it going? Oh and it's Berry know not Anderson.." She adds, Rachel Anderson reminds her of who she used to be and she has no desire to return to that weak little girl... Well others didn't see her as weak except for him...

"You mean as in THE Rachel Berry!" Asks Coach Sylvester in a raised voice, drawing even more attention from the other students, some even beginning to film the trio. It, the attention that is, didn't really bother them, Rachel was used to it, Santana thrived on it and Coach Sylvester simply didn't care.

"Yep!" Rachel grins, popping the 'P', a habit Coach Sylvester usually hates, but she just smiles down indulgently at the girl who used to be the best flyer on her squad.

"Ray, your back on the squad... Uniform should be ready tomorrow morning." Coach Sylvester simply replies, before turning to move off.

Grinning at her Latina best friend Rachel just re links their pinkies, before turning to the masses crowded into the hall, all just staring at her, "What is it losers?" Rachel calls out, "I all ready know I'm hot, I don't need your stares to tell me that!

* * *

Rachel was glad when the day reached it's end, she only had glee to contend with now. The day had been full of stares and funny looks, it got on her nerves after a while even if she was used to it. He seemed to be everywhere she went today, and he always drew 'his Ray' when he was near. Ray wasn't used to the stares and the attention, well if it wasn't coming from him. So when she stalked into the choir room, she wasn't in the best of moods.

Most people in the room shot her strange looks (man this was getting old!) as she entered, she had interrupted Schue's speech when she had come in. Flopping down in the seat next to Santana she glared around at the room who were all still staring at her. "What?" She growls at the room, fed up of all of this now.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Mr Schue asks warily, earning him glares from both Rachel and Santana for his effort.

"What do you mean Schue?" Santana barks at the glee coach, not up for his bullshit today, knowing her friend was on the edge.

"She isn't in glee..." Mr Schue groans, knowing that their was a mine field that these two girls controlled and he had just stepped right on to it. God damn it he thought, he should of known better than to try and out smart these two girls, Rachel Berry would be an asset to his club, but she quite obviously had a problem with quite a few of his over members. "You haven't auditioned." he adds, not completely cutting her out of the club, because if he is correct lawyers would be down on him the minuet he did that.

Everyone else was watching this like it was a tennis match, but it wasn't a fair one. One team had two players that were much more experienced at this game than the other team who just had one man who was bumbling through.

"What happened to the everyones admitted rule?" Tina asks from her seat, no matter how much Puck had tried to tell everyone that Rachel was bad news the other night, no one would go along with him. Maybe he was right and she wasn't good for any of them, but she didn't want to believe that. Maybe she would end up hurt like he said she would, but to her it was worth the risk,

"She hasn't auditioned!" Mr Schue repeats, grasping at straws, feelings both of his leads eyes on him, begging him not to let this happen.

"What do you call yesterday?" Santana asks in a not so pleasant voice.

"I call that chaos, my class was disrupted and I can't take that as audition!" Mr Schue cries out frustrated, fighting a horribly losing battle, the opposing team growing by the second.

"Well I'll do it now!" Rachel smirks at him knowing she has won, he can't turn her down now with out looking like a complete arse. Skipping to the enter of the room she turns and whispers to the band at what she wants them to play, they all know it. They played it the first time she ever sung it alone in the auditorium.

"Not one of your own songs Ms Anderson, that doesn't count!" Mr Schue tries, trying hopelessly to deter her.

"Oh it's my song all right..." Rachel says, brushing off Mr Schue before he could protest anymore, she was planning on hitting Noah bloody Puckerman exactly where it hurts... "But I wrote it in my freshman year..." At this Puck groans and drops his head into his hands, knowing this won't be pleasant, the song was about 'it', or them together. No one notices everyone is to transfixed on Rachel and Schue.

"I suppose it will be all right then..." Mr Schue groans.

"Oh good!" Rachel says with a false smile, "And it's Berry now Will..." She adds before cuing the band.

I've made up my mind  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right  
Don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust I know this is love

But if I tell the world I'll never say enough 'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere

Yeah he knew it was going to hurt, the song sure did, but what was worse than that was the look on his Ray's face. Yes she was his Ray at the moment, it was as if it physically hurt her getting every word out.

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Waiting as my heart drops and  
my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it

Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere

Yeah Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements Oh Oh

Damn, shit, fuck, why did she perform this song again, this fricking hurts? She asked herself. Why on Earth did she do this to herself? Oh yeah because it would punish him too. This song was wrote when she was still with Finn, but it was about him... about how she wasn't good enough for him, chasing pavements, chasing her impossible dream of really him.

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere

Everyone just sat silent. "Right guys this weeks assignment is..."

* * *

**A/N2: Opinions? Ohh do you want to know what happened next or should I drag it out a bit, please tell me what you'd like in a REVIEW!**

* * *

Review replies:

Twilight Gleek: Ta xx

Bonesluver: Thanks for the many reviews and glad you like it. So when do you want to know whats going on? It may be a bit of a shocker I'll tell you that... Yeah three way Rach is going to be around for a while! Thanks for telling me about the spelling, i do try but it's something i find difficult as I have a form of dyslexia. xx

Kkaty: Nice idea, but maybe it's not just Rachel that needs fixing if you know what I mean, the thing that happened isn't necessarily anyones fault, but what happened after is a different story! cryptic ay? xx

Ye-Olde-Queen-O'-Darkness: Glad you like my music taste, I listen to music while I write and then one always stands out to me and the chapter becomes 'it' in my head xx

solstice07: Glad you like it, sorry it took so long! xx


	9. It hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? But I now have my own laptop! Yay me! The song is chasing pavements by Adele.**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N Haha both stories updated! (apology i other I cba repeating it!) So I claim the right to challenge you...**

**CHALLENGE!: In this chapter there are many hints to what happened between Puck and Rachel the stuff in the flashback is not it... It hadn't happened then... SOOOOO the first person to guess it right and review me their correct theory to me wins a one-shot of their choice written by me... If you win I will PM you about details and you basically tell me what you want (NO Quick or Finchel though... anything else is cool!)... So let the games commence.**

**P.S this is only for this chapter, if no one gets it that is it, over as it will be revealed in next chapter.**

**xx**

* * *

_When your day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,_  
_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_  
_Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries n everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along_  
_When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)_  
_If you feel like letting go, (hold on)_  
_If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

_'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends_  
_Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand_  
_If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,_  
_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_  
_Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_  
_Everybody hurts. You are not alone_

_R.E.M - Everybody hurts_

* * *

Rachel was curled up on her bed, tears slowly running down her face and splashing onto her pillow. She was crying, the whole process felt strange to her. The last time she had cried she was in Lima as well, this fucking place did something to her. It made her feel, she didn't want to feel. No it wasn't the people she told herself just the place.

It made her feel closed in, like there was no escape, yes that was it...

Who was she kidding she scoffed to herself, it was seeing him, it shouldn't cut so deep to see him. It shouldn't hurt so much, he was not just a reminder of what she had lost, what they both had lost he was half of it. She had become accustomed to looking at the other half in the mirror everyday, this half cut the wound a new.

After glee Santana had asked her to, well she wasn't sure... plan a party, go out on the pull, go shopping the usual shit... But she couldn't face it not after the day she had just had. He was round every corner, down every hallway... she hadn't been able to escape it. Quinn and Finn hadn't made it any easier, parading it around in front of her.

All she had wanted to do is to go home and look at 'that' picture... so she did.

The picture in question was worn and creased, it was in black and white. It had two years of tear stains on it, only three other people had ever seen that picture. One of them had the other copy, a copy she addmitted rightfully belonnged to them as it was half theirs.

Rachel thought she heard the faint creak of the fifth step on the staircase leading up to her floor of the house, her Dad's had always refused to fix that saying it made it harder for her to sneak out at night. It only worked when they were there, which was rarely. She just brushed it off though, the maid had gone home early for the day, her Dad's were in L.A, New York, Paris, anywhere to be honest she didn't even care anymore.

She never really had cared, her Dad's were more like distant uncles to her. She had never really had a family, she tried to build her own... But look how that turned out. It wasn't that her Dad'd didn't love her they just loved work, money, traveling, each other more than her.

"You really should hide the key in a better place..." A gruff voice called out behind her, she knew that voice. Rachel knew that tone as well and what it meant as well, no he couldn't, he wouldn't...

"Go away," She tried to command, but even to Rachel her voice seemed to lack the usual power and shock terrifyingly... "I mean it Noah, go away!" She adds not facing him, a fresh wave of tears pouring down her face.

"Ray," Pucks own voice trembles as he approaches her, years worth of unshared tears mounting in his eyes. He doesn't know what makes him drive towards Rachel's house, he had never planned it. But all he remembers is pulling up in front of the gates and running up to door praying her Dad's are not in. Despite being close to her he had only met them a handful of times not under good circumstances, ever. But being this close to her when she was like this he knew what he had to do, he had to break down her walls... He may not of seen her for over two years, but he still knew her well enough to know this was killing her as much as it was killing him. The only thing that kept him breathing all these years was knowing she was, if she wasn't anymore he doesn't know what he would do.

"Please Noah," She begs in a much softer voice then anyone other than he would associate with her. He was the only one who could ever get her to drop her bitch.

Flashback:

"I'm going to kill that whore!" Rachel screamed from the constrains of Artie's arms, he was the only one holding her back from the girl who had just spilt vodka and cranberry juice all down her new gucci dress, no one could appreciate a good label around here these days! All the rest were of and about, Finn was making out with Quinn Fabray somewhere even though he was meant to be her boyfriend, Santana was off her head and heading towards third base (in public) with some senior hockey player, Matt was ogling Santana, Mike had disappeared with some blonde cheerio and Puck, only god knew where and what Puck was doing.

"Rach no..." Artie tried to restrain her but she was fighting (and winning, him a football player!) his grasp with everything she had.

"She ruined my fucking dress!" Rachel spat, as the red head looked for a way to escape, she may be two years older, and way more legal than the diva but everyone knew Rachel Anderson would socially (and physically and mentally) destroy her without batting a eyelash and definitely not breaking a nail. Of course a massive crowd had gathered around her, blocking any escape route.

"I... I... I'll pay?" Stammered the terrified girl, but that only managed to wind the raving brunette up even more.

"You'll pay, you'll fucking pay. This dress probably cost as much as your whole family earns in a year! Oh wait I forgot, your family doesn't 'earn' do they..." Rachel growls out at the sobbing girl stood in front of her. She wasn't particularly upset about the dress, she knew someone had plans about ripping it off her later... Anyway she had countless numbers of items just like it, but no it was her dignity she was more worried about, "You live of everyone else's money don't you?" Rachel taunts taking a sick satisfaction at the look on the girls face.

"Rachel..." A voice comes from within the crowd and suddenly Puck appears by her side.

"Come to join the festives?" Rachel grins up at him, her face totally different when she looked at him.

"Ray enough..." He murmurs looking at the girl Rachel had been targeting. He knew it wasn't the girls fault, she was just more upset they couldn't... couldn't just be and was piking an easy fight with the girl.

"But I was just getting started..." Rachel whines, using the pout he doesn't normally even bother trying to resist (that does not make him any less badass... have you seen that fucking pout? No, so fuck of then!), but this time he holds his ground. Even as her soft tiny little hands run up and down his guns in a seemingly innocent way (what can he say, she's a touchy feely drunk) and one discreetly trails down his chest to his abs (her body hiding the movement), just so close to his waistband, which feels soooo fucking good his eyes almost roll back in his head.

"Rachel enough!" He bites out, only half talking about the girl now. It was her who wanted to keep their affair (to be honest a part from the public knowing side of it, oh and Finn they had a full blown relationship, not a affair fuck that noise!) secret (everyone knew), and if she wasn't careful he was going fuck her through a wall in approximately ten seconds.

"Fine..." She moans before turning to the girl, "You have about a minuet to get out of my house before i'll do something you will regret..." She barks, smirking as the girl runs as fast as she can to the door.

Standing up on her tiptoes she whispers in Noah's ear "You better make this up to me later..."

Present:

"No Ray," He whispers sitting on the edge of her bed, "It hurts me too you know?"

* * *

**A/N2: Remember the challenge boys and girls, it starts 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... NOW!**

**Love, hugs and kisses**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

Review replies:

solstice07: Did you guess? not sure if it can be fixed... xx

Twilight Gleek: Thanks xx

LittlePhysicPixieGurl: Thank you, pezberry frienships make me :D xx

Bonesluver: Thank you for the support and understanding, this may be riddled with mistakes cause I'm to tierd to proof read and wanna get it out, one sided or maybe two not sure Rachel today! Glad you like the songs, and the tension will all come too next chappie, yay! xx

butterflytinsel19: My fingers are crossed for Puckleberry too! But I don't always write what I set of to xx

LiveLaughLurve3: Hmm it is sad, I am kind of delirious form lack of sleep so doubt any of these replies make much sense... glad you like it! xx


	10. Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, If i did do you think i would be on fan fic? Heck I don't even own the laptop, It's my Mum's!**

**Rating: M for swearing and future mature themes.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary; Rachel is an international superstar exiled back to her home town for bad behaviour, back with her bf Santana will all hell break loose or will she finally learn?**

**Beta: non but willing for any voluntaries as my spelling is horrible.  
**

**Ships: Rachel/?, Santana/?, Brittany/? (all undecided/I'm not telling ya yet!) Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Kurt/Sam, Mercedes/oc?**

**A/N: I know, I know i haven't updated in like forever... but I have been pretty badly ill, as in my Mum wanted to hospitalize me for a while, Had exams, work experience, my birthday and various other things going on but I am back and better! I am kind of going for a epic update today, meaning updating most of my stories and maybe a couple of one shots but I don't know if I can type fast enough for that! Oh and I probably won't update until the beginning of March as I am going to Austria on Friday as long as I am well enough!**

**x x**

**P.S: WHO ELSE THINKS LUCK (LUAREN AND PUCK) IS YUCK?**

* * *

_You've got a lot to say_  
_for the one that walked away._  
_I give you take,_  
_its the way it's always been_

_oh how do i know?_  
_if i should stay or just go_  
_the bottom line is this way that i'll never know_

_stay with me_  
_stay with me_

_you've got a lot to say_  
_for the one that pushed me away_  
_i give you take_  
_some things they'll never change_  
_just change_

_stay with me_  
_stay with me_

_And I know that I could be this way_  
_And I know that I could walk away_

_these things take time to grow_  
_it's been said that time heals wounds_  
_but no, i won't be controlled_  
_and so, this story goes_

_stay with me_  
_stay with me_

_And I know that I could be this way_  
_And I know that I could walk away_

_You Me At Six - Stay With Me_

_

* * *

_

_"No Ray," He whispers sitting on the edge of her bed, "It hurts me too you know?"_

"It hurts you too?" Yells Rachel, sitting up suddenly, shocking Puck who hadn't been expecting that reaction. "And where were you when it happened? Fucking my best friend!" Rachel continues two years of anger rushing out of her.

"I was drunk..." Puck tries to defend himself from her onslaught, knowing that maybe part of it was justified but not all of it.

"You were drunk, whats new? You still slept with my best friend... It wasn't like it was the first time either!" Rachel shot back not willing to let him have anything, this was one fight she was determined to win!

"Yeah and you always forgave Santana for these things!" Puck fights back, jumping up of the bed and pacing the length of the room simply to put some space between the two of them so he didn't do something stupid like kissing her senseless.

"Santana didn't know we were together!" Rachel protests defending her best friend not wanting her to get blamed for this. She had always told the Latina everything except for about Puck, so it was no surprised she hasn't known they were together at all, particularly because back then Rachel had officially been with Finn. Santana probably would have thought Rachel was just playing her little game with Puck like she did with every boy back then, she was only with Finn for appearances sake.

"Did I even know we were fucking together?" Puck cries out. "You were adamant you had to stay with Hudson, even though you knew about Quinn. But no you had to keep your golden couple status even though you both hated each other. How did I not know that I wasn't just some easy lay for you, and that you weren't sleeping with the rest of the fucking football team?" Puck adds desperately.

"Noah..." Rachel says softly all her fight forgotten tears pouring down her face, knowing that she had, made a mistake with that decision. She had never meant to hurt him, she thought he had just been using her until it was to late and she couldn't take it back and change it so she just blamed it on him instead because it was easier that way.

"Don't..." Puck spits "Just... Don't" He adds closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose "You didn't tell me until it was to late, if you had the choice were you ever going to tell me?"he asks looking her straight in the eyes for the first time since she had returned.

"Yes... but I was scared, I didn't know what to do my whole life was falling apart at the seems and I had no control what so ever. I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet..." Rachel cries, not having known how it had all effected him too.

"you mean you were going to..." Puck asks in a steely voice.

"I don't know, probably not but the choice was taken away from me..." Rachel sobs tears running down her face.

"I didn't know there was a choice until your Dad's called saying you were in hospital..." Puck stated, his hand cupping Rachel's face

"And you rolled out of bed with my best friend and came and yelled at me, which just made everything so much better _puck_" Rachel spits, the iciness back.

"Like I said I didn't know what I apparently was to you! Puck retorts "And are you really surprised I clayed into you after what you lied to me about, Rachel?"

"No not really ..." Mutters Rachel under her breath, puck not hearing carried on.

"After what had just gone down what did you expect?" Puck asks

"Not for you to come barging into the hospital yelling at me then tell me my best friend was a better lay than me, was it any wonder I didn't tell you in the first place?, was it to much to ask for a little sympathy?" Rachel cries out not wanting to have to carry all the blame.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't sympathetic enough towards you after you miscarried my child that you hadn't even told me about yet!" Puck bites out as he turns to leave.

"Stay" Says Rachel in a vulnerable voice as if she can't really believe what she is doing, "Please, stay..."

* * *

Quinn stalked into Finn's house cursing all her way, ignoring her worried looking boyfriend who was following close behind her. "Quinn..." He says in a worried voice "I thought you said not to curse around Rani?" He questioned gently not wanting to provoke the girl and end up sleeping on the couch again.

"That was before your whore of an ex girlfriend moved back here and began taking everything that used to be mine!" Quinn screamed,

"Erm okay..." Says Finn.

"No It's not okay!" Quinn screams back at him.

"Well what can we do then?" Finn reasons with her.

"Well remember that one doctors appointment you couldn't make when I just found out about Rani... Before you broke up with Rachel?" Quinn starts.

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you liked the big reveal... REVIEW!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies:

butterflytinsel19: Yeah you are right this is totally different to what it was meant to be for sure! xx

derekandchole4ever: thanks xx

bubblemonster: Faberry tension is a coming... on a bigger scale than the school! xx


	11. Above the waist

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable does not belong to me!**

**A/N: Sorry this has took so long... but there is a smutty treat at the end!**

_Get on your dancing shoes  
There's one thing on your mind  
Hoping they're looking for you  
Sure you'll be rummaging' through_

And the shit, shock, horror  
You've seen your future bride  
Oh, but it's oh so absurd  
For you to say the first word  
So you're waiting and waiting

The only reason that you came  
So what you scared for?  
don't you always do the same  
It's what you there for, don't you know

...the lights are flashing  
Down in here tonight  
And some might exchange a glance  
But keep pretending to dance

Don't act like it's not happening  
As if it's impolite  
To go and mention your name  
Instead you'll just do the same  
As they all do, and hope for the best...

The only reason that you came  
So what you scared for?  
Well don't you always do the same  
It's what you're there for but no

Get on your dancing shoes  
You sexy little swine  
Hoping they're looking for you  
Sure you'll be rummaging through

Oh and the shit, shock, horror  
You've seen your future bride  
Oh, but it's oh so absurd  
For you to say the first word  
So you're waiting and waiting

_Dancing shoes – Artic monkeys_

"I'm sorry Ray..." Puck sighs, scraping a weary hand across his face, "Now is just not a good time..." He finishes unable to look her straight in the eye, knowing that in her eyes he is practically spitting on the olive branch (more like plea) she had just offered him. But he also knew that she would of found out about this sooner or later and that it would be the last nail in the coffin of any future he had once hoped they would have together.

"It's never a good time for you, is it Puckerman?" Rachel growls, putting her walls straight back up. Backing as far away from him as possible, she had thought he really wanted her, but obviously she was wrong..

"Look Rachel..." Puck tries to reason with her knowing that any second she is going to reach boiling point.

"Don't 'Rachel' me! For fucks sake! What is it this time? Halo with the guys? Cougars pool? A random slut? For all I know it's sex with my best friend again!" Rachel cries out, half hysterical.

"Don't judge me!" Puck practically spits "Your the one who left" he adds, hoping he hasn't just revealed to much to her.

"Oh, and why do you think that is? I had just miscarried a child, our child! And then found out you slept with San! Who before you say is equally to blame, your wrong! She didn't know about us. But what did you expect me to do? Congratulate you and give you a pat on the back?" Rachel screams at him.

"It was a mistake! We were never together anyway! You were to busy fucking Finn, how am I to know the baby wasn't his? You didn't tell me anyway..." He returns just a furious as she was.

"You know I never slept with him..." Rachel says in a dangerously low voice. The one he remembers from many arguments before she left, when he had begged her to break up with Finn, but she never would. She knew as well as he did that he wasn't good enough for her.

"How am I meant to know that? He must have been doing something right. Ray. Because there was obviously some reason you wouldn't break up with him!" He taunts, despite the fact he knows it isn't going to help his case, and most definitely wind his formidable partner up more, he simply can not help himself. Being so close to her again brings it all back to the surface and she has to realise that she isn't the only one who is hurting, he is just better at hiding it.

"You don't know anything about Finn and I, Puckerman!" Rachel yells back at him, but hr can see the past the now splitting facade she has covered herself with. The pure pressure of the combination of his words and his closeness pulling her defences apart a stitch at a time.

"I know he was nowhere as good as I am, was he Ray?" Puck says in a low voice, backing her into a corner. He leans into her, so their lips were barely separated by a channel of air. "Did you think of me every time he touched you? Every single time did you wish it was my fingers, my tongue, my dick touching you and being inside you? Eh Ray?" He growls, so close to her that they were breathing each others breath. Dragging his hands down her side, resting it on the dip of her waist. Where he drew circles on her bare skin with his roughed fingers, where he had pushed her tank top up.

Her breathing had become rapid, almost coming out in pants and her face was flushed. But the fire in her eyes was still present, despite the new clouding of lust.

"Your not as good as you think you are," Rachel forces out on a gasp, as his fingers trail along the waistband of he loose bed pants.

"You sure about that, baby" Puck murmurs into the crease where her shoulder meets her neck, nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot , that makes her whimper softly as she still tries to fight him.

"Damn sure!" Rachel growls, even as her knees weaken and she falls against him. Letting him support her full weight.

"Yeah?" He asks in a low voice, as one of his hands trails up her tank top to cup the weight of her breast, that swells at his simple touch. "because I think I can make you come..." He starts, tugging softly on her hair making her head fall back, allowing him better access to her neck "Without even touching you below the waist."

"Dream on!" Rachel bites out, ignoring the sensations and wetness already pooling between her thighs. The growing need for friction already getting to her.

"I take that as a challenge..." Puck grins, removing his lower half from where it was tucked snuggly against her's, taking away the pleasant pressure on her pussy. His lips connect with hers, as his hands run up and down her sides trying to find that spot that always made her melt. He knew he had this one down!

**A/N2: so how was my first attempt at semi-smut? Please let me know!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**


End file.
